Pokemon: Agent from Blackthorn
by Kouyukki
Summary: Eileen Crimfire is requited by Agency and paired up with a psychic. -Full summary inside- My first story! Yey Yey Yey! Please take a look! CH.4 UP!
1. Prologue

Full summary: There is an organization called Agency. They'll do any job, for the right price and reason. Now young Eileen has been requited for this Agency, and she couldn't wish for more. However, when she is paired up with a psychic and Teamn Rocket is once again up to no good, things can only get messy. R&R

Author's note: Yes well... a pokemon ficci might seem childlish but I don't think one is. I'll have Chapter 1 uploaded soon for, I mean it this time. I know most people don't enjoy reading [long] original works and I am not really expecting success. Just read if you're bored, k? Also the "Romance" part of the series won't come into play until about Ch.8 so you go from there, and the "Action/Adventure" is only there because there will be some fighting scenes (in a not-so-near future.) And about the rating, its because of something that happens in the middle/final chapters plus perhaps some rated lovey- dovey sappy material in which I might get way too descriptive for my own good. ::re-reads what she just wrote:: Wow I sound so serious! Anyway, yeah! So enjoy the fic and don't forget to review! ::does the happy dance in honor that is finally going to post something she means to continue:: ::chants:: I'm so happy! Oh happy! So happy! Hehe, well don't let me stop you! Read on!

Oh, and Briana...sorry I didn't update sooner... I mean, it _has _been over a year. hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pocket monsters (pokemon) or the animated series or the games or the written works! I don't own any of it except most of the human characters in this story and this story!

Prologue  
  
"Well, I believe your younger sister will be perfect for the role, she might be young, but her pokémon love her," the Blackthorn City gym leader explained to a worried-looking woman.  
  
"But...but I don't know...Agency might be too much for her...she's strong, but..." Her brown hair cascaded down her back, and her blue-gray eyes had a glint of worry in them, "Clair, I think there's more to it than just new requites, why Eileen when a gym leader like you is available?" she questioned.  
  
"Because she has something I don't, she understands pokémon as if they were people, and pokémon seem to love getting caught by her, just look at the collection of Eevees she's managed, and they are some of the rarest pokémon. The Dratini I gave her absolutely loves her, and I won't even start on all the pokémon she caught, or rather befriended, while traveling with you. It's surprising how much they love her!" Clair said, looking out the window at the eleven-year-old trainer watching her Dratini bathe in the waters of Dragon Den's entrance. The girls name was Eileen Crimfire, she was a trainer that had already traveled most of Johto with her older sister, she had collected many pokémon, and they loved her, and now she was back at her hometown, Blackthorn City. Her services had been requested by a powerful organization called Agency, she didn't know this however, and thought she was back at her hometown to celebrate her twelfth birthday with her master/best friend Clair of Blackthorn.  
  
"Marissa, you have no idea what this girl is capable of, she might be the one they need, it seems this generation of trainers id incredible talented," commented the gym leader, "let her go after her party, she'll understand, she'll probably even enjoy it."  
  
"I suppose since you think it's all right so will she, you two are so alike..." Marissa commented, a bit jealous of the relationship Clair shared with Eileen.  
  
The party was a small-but-great celebration, most of the people that lived in Blackthorn City assisted, as well as a few random trainers that wanted to challenge Clair, she gave them a fight all right, none were able to beat her. Eileen enjoyed the party, that day would be one of the few that she would remember so lively, so many things happened that night...Eileen saw Clair take on three trainers at once and beat them fair and square with one pokémon, Dragonair. Eileen experienced her first alcohol drink, and everyone; even the remote trainers who had gotten their butts kicked had a good time. And so, night rolled on, and then came morning, everyone had fallen sleep and the rays of the afternoon sun finally woke Eileen. That would be the day of another event equally impressive, but oppositely serious. It was on that afternoon that Eileen was told about Agency's request, and that was the day her life changed.  
  
A few days later, Eileen had all her things gathered and pokémon with her. She had taken the news like Clair had predicted, she was surprised she was asked to join, but declining the offer never crossed her mind. She was now going to be an Agent; she would get special training and go on trips to different places all over both continents, collecting pokémon as she went...it was any trainer's dream. But she was only thinking of the things she wanted to get out of the job, not of what the job was asking from her. Being an Agent required one to train oneself and one's pokémon to their absolute fullest, and then to go on different "missions." Agency's services could be requested, or chiefs from different divisions can use their places to do what they believe is best, the agency is seen by many as a group of mercenaries instead of an agency to help people.  
  
Eileen traveled with her sister to the mountains close to Violet City, it was cold that night, the night before the day she would become an Agent. Her sister left her at the lodge of a hotel, almost breaking into tears. "I'll miss you, but I want you to give it your all, or I will never ever forgive you!" she told Eileen while hugging her for what she knew would be a last time until her sister found some free time, which probably would not happen within the next tree to five years. Eileen seemed rather exited when her sister finally left the small hotel; it was a nice place even though it was small and cheap. Winter was approaching, or was almost here, so the fireplace was lit, and there were several people with heavy coats, she scanned the room for someone that might be expecting her, but saw no one. She sighed and decided to simply wait. Time passed slowly and she got bored like any child would, so she decided to go out and play with her pokémon.  
  
Outside things were considerably colder, but she didn't really care. She took the pokéball that hung from her neck and threw it in the air, "Come out Eevee!" she called as the pokéball opened into light that took form of the form of the furry critter.  
  
"Vee! Eevee!" the critter said cheerfully, it's brown-red coat shone in the rays of the sunlight that made it through the thick clouds far above them. Golden white fur covered its neck and paws, and the end of its fluffy tail. The Eevee jumped into Eileen's arms, happy to see its trainer again. Eileen giggled as the Eevee licked her nose.  
  
She soon reached for the rest of the pokéballs at her hips, and threw them up in the air, "GO!" The pokéballs exploded into a pack of Eevees, there were six now. They all swarmed around Eileen, one sitting on her head, and the other hanging onto her shirt. One snuck in her bag, and she held two in her arms, the last one sitting around her shoulders to keep both of them warm. Eileen sat in the snow holding her Eevees close, and laughed as she felt them wag their tails. Suddenly the Eevee on her head sneezed, this was followed by a sneeze from the one ones sitting around her neck, then the ones she held in her arms, then the one chewing on her shirt, and finally the one in her pack. "Chain reaction," she joked, just before she herself sneezed. She laughed at herself, and the Eevees at her. She picked the Eevee chewing on her shirt and put it with the ones in her arms, it began chewing her sleeve now. She looked up, and felt a sharp coldness at the tip of her nose for less than a second, and then felt it melt away rapidly. She then notices the white, tiny fragments falling from the clouds, "It's snowing!" she said to the Eevees, as they watched the strange particles fall.  
  
A boy watched her from inside the lodge, he had been watching her for a while, it was odd for a trainer to have an Eevee, but six?! He wanted to know where she had found such a swarm of the critters, especially since they all seemed to be so happy that she was their trainer. He walked out, determined to find out how to get so many Eevees. When he got outside, he noticed the temperature difference, it was beyond obvious, and the snow was getting more and more constant. "If you stay out here, you'll catch a cold," he said in a manner that didn't suggest concern.  
  
Eileen turned around at the sound of his comment, and stared at him for a minute. "What about you?" she finally asked.  
  
"I'm going back inside in a minute, "he answered.  
  
"All right," she said as she walked towards him.  
  
Inside was even warmer than she had felt before, she took off her coat and bag, and counted her Eevees to make sure none were missing. She sat at a couch in the lobby of the hotel, and the boy sat across from her, staring at her in a way that she couldn't make out what he was thinking. A waiter came over to them, "hello, can I get you something to drink?" he asked, eyeing Eileen and her Eevees.  
  
"I'll have a cup of hot cocoa...and could you bring two plates of warm milk for them?" Eileen asked signaling the Eevees.  
  
"Certainly, and for you?" the waiter turned to the boy.  
  
"I'll have some hot chocolate," he answered. "Very well," the waiter said as he walked towards the restaurant.  
  
"So what's your name?" Eileen asked.  
  
"I'm Allen. Allen Fugissaki," he said, still staring at her.  
  
"I'm Eileen Crimfire," Eileen said, even though he hadn't asked her.  
  
"Crimfire? Isn't that the name of a music recording company or something?" he asked, he knew he had heard the name somewhere before.  
  
"Yes! My family looks for artists and makes CDs, I'm not really into it though...for the last few years I've been traveling with my sister," Eileen explained.  
  
"And was it in that journey that you got your Eevee?" he inquired.  
  
"Well, I got them a lot of different ways, but all of them on that trip," Eileen said, "what about you?" she repeated the question from earlier.  
  
Before Allen could answer, the waiter came back with the ordered drinks, "two hot chocolate and two warm milk," he said as he placed the cups on the table and the plates on the floor. The Eevee quickly gathered around the milk, and warmed themselves up.  
  
"I am a pokémon trainer, just like you, I'm from Pallet Town," Allen explained.  
  
"Pallet Town, wow! I hear so many masters come from there..." Eileen exclaimed.  
  
"Where are you from?" Allen asked.  
  
"Blackthorn City," she answered plainly.  
  
"That's pretty impressive too, I hear the gym trainer there is unbeatable," he commented.  
  
"Clair's not that bad," Eileen said back. There was a short pause as they both sipped their hot chocolate.  
  
"So where is your sister now?" he asked, braking the brief silence.  
  
"Oh, she left for Goldenrod a few hours ago..." Eileen answered a little taken back by the question.  
  
"Goldenrod? You mean Goldenrod City?" he asked. As he had stated before he was from Pallet Town, which was in the neighboring continent, Kanto. He had traveled all over his continent, training his pokémon to be very strong, and owning eight badges from all of its gyms in one year, but he had only read books and seen photographs of Johto, and he knew that Goldenrod was a big city where many stars came from. I should have guessed, he thought, after all, her family is the owner of "Crimfire Productions."  
  
"Yes, my sister is going to take over the production company, so she'll be living there," Eileen explained.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" he inquired, It seemed odd for a young trainer like her to be alone in the mountains, specially one from a famous family like the Crimfire one.  
  
"Uh...well..." she began, should I tell him about the Agency? She thought as she picked her cup.  
  
While she sipped her chocolate, a man dressed in almost all black came up to them and eyed them, paying only half-deserved attention to the Eevees, "Are you Crimfire and Fugissaki?" he asked, looking at them through dark sunglasses.  
  
"Yes," both answered relatively the same time.  
  
"Come with me, Ackagi is waiting for you," the man explained. Allen stood up while Eileen called her Eevee back into their pokéballs. The man walked over to a set of stairs, followed by Allen and Eileen.  
  
The room they got to was dim; there were only a few lights on. It was a simple room, there was a green carpet that covered most of the floor, the walls were painted a cream color, and there was a desk at the end of the room. Allen approached the desk a lot quicker than Eileen, who seemed a little nervous about the whole thing.  
  
"I see you have already met," came a woman's voice from the desk, "You have both been requited as candidates to become Agents," she said, "and I will let you know from now that you will probably be working together a lot in the future."  
  
Allen seemed to have no reaction to the woman's words; Eileen on the other hand was trying to make out the person's face.  
  
The woman stood up and walked away from her desk, into an area of more light. She was very tall, and wore a dark green jacket and short skirt. She had short purple hair and her eyes wore circular yellow-toned glasses.  
  
"Are you the one that sent for us?" Eileen asked, somehow out of place.  
  
"Yes, I sent out a squad looking for the most talented trainers out there, that were special in some way or another. I will let you know that you are not the only ones, you are just here together by chance," the woman explained, "I am Mineko Ackagi, leader of the 1st class Agent unit "Hack." I suppose you are both well aware of what you have agreed to by coming here, correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Eileen and Allen said, Allen sounded more sure though.  
  
"Agency is a group, an organization, of people, dedicated to help society by taking jobs from people that need our help, most of the organization owns pokémon, all of my unit does," Mineko unnecessarily explained.  
  
"So basically we're mercenaries," Allen corrected.  
  
"No, we will only take jobs for which our client gives us a reason to do," Mineko said.  
  
"Even if it includes murder, theft, or illegal activities from us?" Allen asked.  
  
Eileen listened closely, she had never thought of the Agency that way, as a group of mercenaries.  
  
Mineko sighed and looked at the boy's eyes, "yes." Eileen was a little taken back, but Allen seemed to be expecting that answer. "But like I said before, only if there is a good reason and rational pay," she added.  
  
Somehow, Eileen's view of the Agency was totally changed, she always thought of them as good people that only did good things, but they killed and robbed as well? Too late to turn back now, a voice inside her head told her. It was true that her view had changed, but they still remained the Agency, and Miss Ackagi had clearly stated they would only do it for a good, liable reason and pay.  
  
"So, do you agree?" Mineko asked reaching in her drawer for some papers. Eileen looked at Allen.  
  
"Yes" he said in a monotone.  
  
There was a small pause as Mineko handed him a piece of paper. "That is a contract, it says that you will do what we tell you to as long you're okay with it, and that you must receive 45% of your pay in advance," Mineko explained, "just sign on the dotted line," she finished.  
  
Allen took the paper and went to the desk; he picked a pen and signed.  
  
Mineko now looked over to Eileen, "What about you?" she asked.  
  
It took a second for Eileen to finally agree to the contract. She followed Allen to the desk and signed, and then returned it to Mineko.  
  
Allen and Eileen were sent to different training academies and the meeting that day was kept away in their memories for two long years. In that time, they were both trained to be some of the very best Agents the Agency had seen. They and their pokémon grew in appearance, strength, and matured as time went by.

Okay! What d'ya think? Don't forget to review!


	2. CH1 Contract

Author's Note: Yey! My first review! Much love to Ping Pong 1! Your review has inspired me to no end! And as for Eileen... she is overly innocent but she'll grow up...eventually. hehe.  
Now, this is the actually the first chappy. I have up to 4 written out... but I'm gonna upload them slowly... one at a day or so. Please! more reviews!  
Also, this chappy was going to use greek symbols... but my server is evil so I can't post 'em up. If the quotes and apostrophes turn out weird in your screen though, please post a review and let me know. Or e-mail me. Or something. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1 -/- Contract (2 years after prologue)  
  
After two years of hard studying and rough training, Eileen Crimfire from Blackthorn City had become an exceptional addition of the Agency, and now she was going to go off as a full member. Today she would be assigned to a section within the unit Hack and she would be assigned a permanent partner matched by ability and personality. She was exited about this of course. After all, she had been training so long, and had made herself and her pokemon so much stronger, she was just too exited that today was the day she would finally be called an Agent.  
  
She arrived at the same hotel where she had signed the contract, but it was springtime now, winter had passed a little while ago, so it was no longer cold, now it was rather humid. She came to wonder if the little hotel was actually Miss Ackagi's headquarters, but her mind soon came to care for other things. She looked around and saw a rather large number of trainers; they all seemed at least fifteen or fourteen, older than her by at least two years. And if she wasn't mistaken, she had been the only one to graduate that year from her academy, was Hack really that big? She looked around to see all the faces, but eventually gave up and went inside.  
  
The day was long, as the trainers were called one by one, and two's by two's slowly. She got so bored she eventually fell asleep.  
  
Several hours after she went into her own little slumber, a man came and woke her up, shacking her, "Excuse me but are you Eileen Crimfire?" he asked politely.  
  
Eileen stared at him for a moment, then reacted, "yes!" she said, _I fell asleep?!_ She couldn't believe what she had done.  
  
"You are being called in," he said pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she thanked as she picked up her things and went up the stairs. _So much for a good first impression!_ She scolded herself. She went over the familiar way from two years ago and eventually reached the same room where she had signed the contract. She slowly opened the door; the room was even darker than she remembered.  
  
"I see you have surpassed my expectations," Mineko's voice said from the desk, "You have already graduated in half the time most recruits do, I'm impressed and glad to say you are not the only one."  
  
Eileen was a little confused with the last part, "not the only one"? What was that supposed to mean? Still she listened.  
  
"As you were told at your academy, today you will become an Agent and start in your missions. You will be assigned to a section within this unit and will work with a partner at all times, understand?" Mineko asked.  
  
"Yes," answered Eileen, sure of herself.  
  
"Very well," Mineko began again, "as I said before you were one of the two people that graduated in half the normal time lapse of training. You will be assigned partnership with the other excelling Agent, Allen Fugissaki," Mineko explained as a more grown up Allen walked out of the shadows next to the door and next to Eileen.  
  
Eileen was startled by his sudden appearance, she turned to see him, she knew she had heard his name before. He had dark hair, and sunglasses covered his eyes. Eileen turned back to Mineko after the small surprise.  
  
"All right," Mineko said, "now for the partnership contract." There was already a piece of paper on top of her desk, both Allen and Eileen walked over, eyeing the contract. It was very short, it read:  
  
_Friday May 5 __  
__Partnership Contract_  
  
_ The signing of this contract will make those two individuals inter- reliant in this organization. If one violates a tenet, both will be penalized. They will be sent on all undertakings together (there may be exceptions) and will be treated equally at all times. The signers will be together at mainly all times and must cooperate with each other, if one displays excessive dominance skill-wise over the other or one feels inferior to the other it is feasible to invalidate this contract._  
_ Furthermore, only two people may sign this contract. The signing of this contract by more than two people will nullify its authority and someone that is involved in another partnership contract may not sign one with someone else._  
  
_To cancel this contract it must be proven that both sides wish to do so or there must be a plausible reason for the nullification. In addition the supervisor of this bond must agree to the ending of this contract._  
  
_Both parties taking part in this contract must sign below:_  
_..................................................... ................................................._  
_..................................................... ................................................._  
  
They both read the contract over, thought for a moment, and signed. Eileen seemed to think it over harder, since Allen took up the pen and signed several seconds after finishing reading. Then he passed the pen to Eileen, as if urging her to sign it. Eileen took the pen and signed and printed her name on the dotted line and line, then put the pen down. Mineko took the contract and pulled out the one that Eileen and Allen had signed two years ago.  
  
"Now that you two are partners..." she began as she took a folder and placed the contracts in it, "You will assigned to section _Omega_ of unit Hack. They are one of our very best groups, and a small one too, Mineko explained. "They are currently in Celadon City, over in Kanto, they are completing an assignment, you will be sent to Goldenrod City for the moment. There you will go to the radio tower and ask to see Alana Wingg. Once you get to see her, tell her you need ID's and a weapon course, she'll take care of the rest. This whole ID making and weapon choosing you'll go through will take about a day, section _Omega_ will be back here in three days, can you make it back by then?" Mineko inquired, somehow making it sound like a challenge to the pair of new Agents.  
  
"Of course," Allen said, taking his sunglasses off to reveal dark cerulean eyes, and looking at Eileen.  
  
"He's right," she said, noticing he was looking at her, "We'll be here Tuesday morning if not Monday night," she assured.  
  
"Very well, off you go," Mineko said, then concluded, "Agents Crimfire and Fugissaki, dismissed." But as soon as that was said, she looked over to the man standing by the door, "Call Mellisa Rewin in," she ordered.  
  
Eileen and Allen exited the room right before the blonde haired trainer entered the room. They walked down the stairs, Allen went to pick up his stuff while Eileen withdrew her Pidgeot, she knew they'd have to fly to Goldenrod; it took too long by foot. She exited the hotel's lobby out to a sunny spring noon, she sighed before she heard Allen's voice behind her.  
  
"You seem pretty confident," he commented, "so shall we go by air?"  
  
Eileen turned around, "yes, we should make it there by five or six if we leave now," she explained.  
  
"All right," he said as he took a pokeball from his hips, "Charizard, time to come out!" he called as the ball exploded into a large orange dragon- like creature that roared as it came out. It was particularly big for a Charizard.  
  
Eileen stared at the huge creature, but didn't say anything. "Okay, Pidgeot, out you go!" she said as she threw a pokeball in the air and the large bird-like creature came out, long yellow feathers resting on its back, "Pidgeot!" it uttered in a sharp, high note.  
  
They both got on their pokemon and begun flight to Goldenrod City. "So how are your Eevee doing?" he asked once they were both high in the air.  
  
"How did you...? Are you that boy that was here about two years ago?" she asked somehow eagerly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Allen, "I wasn't expecting you to remember though."  
  
"I have a talent for remembering people," she said as she smiled, "so what academy did they send you to?" she asked, attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"I was sent to a training facility in Fuchsia City, but we traveled around a lot," Allen explained.  
  
"I see, I was sent to three different academies altogether," Eileen started before getting interrupted.  
  
"Three?!" Allen seemed rather surprised. "Yes, first I went to the one in Blackthorn City, but they decided that the act that the gym master there knew me didn't appeal to anyone, so they moved me to Cianwood City, but the academy there was too small and didn't get out much, so Miss Ackagi asked them to move me, again, so they sent me to Olivine city, where I spent a year and then got sent back to Violet City today," she explained.  
  
"Well. You've been around," he commented, "What about badges, you got any?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't have time to get any," Eileen explained, "you?" she inquired.  
  
"I have eight badges from my home-country, just enough to compete in the Indigo Plateau," he said bragging, both he and Eileen knew very well that he wouldn't have time to compete for as long as he was in the Agency.  
  
The rest of the trip was mostly silent, once in a while different topics would start conversation, but nothing too interesting. Several hours later they finally arrived in Goldenrod City. It was 5:35p.m. When they finally landed in from of the pokemon center, the first thing Eileen did was look at the radio tower. Two more floors had been built, and that's where her sister was working. She stared at the tower for a minute, and then followed her partner in the pokemon center after returning the Pidgeot to its pokeball.  
  
Next morning Eileen woke before Allen. She sighed and decided to get some breakfast. She left a message with the Nurse Joy of the pokemon center to tell Allen she had gone out for breakfast, and left to find a restaurant. It didn't take her long to find a small place. It was full of trainers in their quests to become masters, or just parents with their children. She sat at a table near the entrance so that Allen wouldn't miss her if he came by. A waiter came to her table and gave her a sheet of paper. The menu. She took one look at it and ordered some bacon and eggs, and some orange juice; she could use the proteins and nutrients in that combination after not eating for the past...lots of hours. Her breakfast eventually arrived and she ate with a voracious appetite. She finished, paid, and headed back to the pokemon center. Once she arrived there she found an impatient looking Allen waiting for her.  
  
"Hello," he said in a somehow displeased tone, right before his stomach growled.  
  
Eileen smiled at him, "I found a very good place close by here, and it's cheap too, wanna go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he said with a sigh, "Let's go," he walked out the door. She followed him and saw him make a left turn.  
  
"Um, Allen?" she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked without turning.  
  
"It's the other way," she said pointing right from the poke-center's entrance. Without a word Allen turned around and headed to where Eileen had eaten breakfast. He ordered the same breakfast as her, which disappeared equally fast.   
  
So, did you like it? don't forget to review!


	3. CH2 Weapon

Mua!haha!haha! yey yey yey! My second review. Life makes me so happy! hehe! Please please more! hehe!   
Here's chappy 2 . It's a long one, so enjoy!

Chapter 2 -/- Weapon  
  
Allen and Eileen arrived to the radio tower somewhere around eight that morning. They walked in and looked around. The place was very crowded this morning, or was that how it was every day? They didn't have any way of knowing, it had been at least three years since Eileen had been to the tower and Allen had never gone to a radio tower. They managed their way to the front desk and asked for Alana Wingg.  
  
"Miss Wingg is not available right now, please tell me your names and we'll call you in," the lady told them.  
  
"Alright...we're Allen Fugissaki," Allen began as the lady wrote the names she heard.  
  
"And Eileen Crimfire," Eileen finished. The lady finished taking the notes.  
  
"Tell her Mineko Ackagi sent us," Allen said.  
  
"I will," assured the woman. Just as they were walking away, the woman asked, "Miss, are you related to Marissa Crimfire?" Eileen turned,  
  
"Yes, I'm her younger sister, I have been...away for some time," she explained.  
  
Just then, the phone rang, making the woman pick up, "Hello, Goldenrod City Radio Tower, how can I help you today?" she began with the well rehearsed answer all employees were forced to memorize, "yes, ma'am. I understand," she said, her voice had taken a different sound, now of obedience instead of greeting. "Miss Crimfire, Mr. Fugissaki, please take the elevator to floor B1, Miss Wingg is waiting for you," she said to them, as they exchanged glances and headed for the elevator.  
  
The elevator didn't take long to arrive, and once on they noticed the "B1" floor was only a floor beneath them. _Strange, there weren't any stairs leading to it..._ Eileen noticed. Once in the basement, they noticed how the lighting in the room reminded them so much of Mineko's office, dim-to-dark.  
  
"So you've arrived!" a woman said walking into the light, she had long dark blonde hair put up in a braid, and sharp violet eyes. She wore a business outfit, a dark gray knee-length skirt, white button-up neck shirt, and a jacket matching to the skirt in both color and material, not to mention the mahogany tie around her neck and high-heel shoes. She was your typical businesswoman; she even had the glasses! But they were folded in her jacket breast pocket. "I'm Alana, pleased to meet you," she said.  
  
"Yeah, same here," Allen said for both him and Eileen.  
  
Alana smiled, she knew he wasn't having a good day, men never did when they met her, "You cam here for your weapons and your Agent ID's," she explained, "I need to know if you had any weapon training at you academies." Eileen and Allen exchanged glances for a moment.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed.  
  
"Alright, anything you felt more... "comfortable" with?" she asked.  
  
"Well, guns were always my strong point at the academy," Allen began.  
  
"I don't care if you're good at them or not, I want to know if you have something that comes naturally to you, that you can use without thinking because you enjoy it, not because you forced yourself to train at it," Alana said in a commanding tone.  
  
"Short swords and staffs," said Eileen, I really liked those two weapons, and regular or large swords as well, but I really didn't like many of the long range weapons," she explained.  
  
"All righty!" Alana said in a triumphant tone as she grabbed a folder from a near by box and opened it, writing something in it with a pen she already held at her hand.  
  
Allen sighed and leaned against a box behind him, "I _like_ guns," he corrected himself, "and for close range I'll take a baseball bat" he joked.  
  
Alana just shook her head and took the other folder and wrote something in it. "Okay, now that we have a good idea of what we're looking for, lets take a look at the weapons. This way" she took the two remaining folders that were still sitting on the box, and led the partners to another, darker room. She hit the switch and when the lights came on neither partner could contain their amazement.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"You got enough weapons for a small army!" came the voices of Eileen and Allen simultaneously.  
  
"Yes, but today you only get to choose, we will give you probe weapons designed from the ones you choose," Alana explained. "Now, Allen, you said you wanted a gun, this area over here should provide a good selection," she said bringing him over to an area close to the entrance, it had a large selection of...guns, like she had stated. Everything from riffles to handguns, please remember your weapons must be able to hide under clothing," she sounded like a recorder, it was obvious se had gone through this a lot of times.  
  
Eileen wandered around until a black, short sword caught her eyes. She picked it up, it had a simple design, it looked like a regular, black, large stick, but it had a golden line dividing the hold from the sheath, and that gold line had a red string attached to it. She drew the small blade; it shone silver, not a trace of blood, fat, or any sign of ever being used.  
  
"You like that one?" Alana asked, startling Eileen.  
  
"Y-Yes!" she said.  
  
"Great! Now for a staff..." Alana went to look for a good staff to give Eileen.  
  
"How am I going to dissimulate a staff?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Ever heard of a retractable one?" answered Alana.  
  
The next few hours were spent looking for a staff that was right for Eileen, and after she finally found the dark-shaded metal staff, that was now about 5 inches long due to retraction. It took Allen two more hours to find one simple weapon he really liked, he chose a small gun, it was a little bigger than his open hand, it was a cool metal and it seemed to be new, so he claimed that the trigger pull was o really smooth but that he would need jacketed ammo. Not that Eileen cared, but Alana seemed to. After weapon choosing was done, Alana dragged Eileen and Allen up to her office.  
  
"Now, Allen, stand still and smile," Alana said as she placed the folders on her desk and took a camera from a drawer in her desk. Once his picture was taken, came Eileen, and then a picture of both of them.  
  
"Let me guess, some sort of record you're gonna keep on us?" Allen asked after the picture of both of them was taken.  
  
"Yes," Alana explained, "One is taken each year, sort of to show how your relationship is going, you know, the poses you do and everything can mean something."  
  
"Right," Allen said sarcastically.  
  
"So you'll be monitoring even our personal lives?" Eileen asked.  
  
"That's one way to think of it..." Alana said, looking over the pictured in the digital camera. She went over to her desk and uploaded them to her computer and printing them. "All righty!" she told herself. Next thing she did was e-mail a request for a test version of the weapons Allen and Eileen had chosen.  
  
Eileen looked at her watch, 2:30p.m. They had spent about seven hours with the weapon picking and I.D. making, _This had better be worth it_, Eileen complained in her head.  
  
"Okay, your I.D. will be ready in about an hour, your weapons will arrive at the pokémon center tomorrow morning," Alana smiled. "In the meantime, let's go over some of the more important things you must keep in mind while on missions," she stood up. "Rule 1: Finish your mission within the given time, penalty: the later you are, the more money will be deducted from the final pay, if you are so late that all money owed to you, your own salary will be used to pay repairs to any property damages. Rule 2: Keep civilians OUT of Agent missions, it is true that sometimes we get asked to kill people (and we normally don't accept), but killing or even hurting someone irrelevant is not accepted. Penalty: 99% of the time it is an accident, both killings and injuries, but you will be treated with a program similar to the law, you can get anything from "Time-out" to execution. Expulsion is also an option. Rule 3: Do not get sidetracked while on a mission, penalty is similar to Rule 1 if you get caught. Rule 4: Do not destroy any major landmarks. The Agency will take care of property expenses, but landmarks are a different story. Penalty: you'll be paying for it. Rule 5: Do not let your personal feelings get in the way of your mission. If you are sent to kill someone from your past and you can't do it, have your partner do it. The only exception to this rule is with your partner, you must your best to keep your partner alive, don't forget you two were matched up as a "perfect" group. Penalty: Isolation, and temporary suspension." Alana took a long breath, "In other words, One: Be on time, Two: Don't get civilians caught up, Three: Don't get distracted, Four: Don't destroy monuments, Five: Don't let your feeling get in the way of your work. Understood?" she looked at the couple of Agents.  
  
They both looked at each other, then back at Alana, and nodded. "Good!" Alana sat on her chair, "remember you will punished as one, except for the isolation one, you and your partner will be suspended, but the real culprit will be kept away from people for some time," she smiled, "Now, do you have any questions?"  
  
"Will we really get send to kill someone? Aren't we a little...new to the Agency?" Eileen asked.  
  
"Well, not quite yet, but you may, eventually," Alana answered.  
  
Several hours went by as Alana went over several more rules and regulations about being an Agent. Eventually a secretary came in the room and delivered an envelope to Alana. "All right, thank you," she thanked the secretary taking the envelope and opening it, "Here're your ID's!" she said as she handed Eileen and Allen a card each. The cards had a picture of them on the left side and a barcode on that took up most of the bottom and overlapped the picture. It said their name and basic statistics, such as age and gender, on the free space. One thing Eileen noticed was the _Omega_ symbol next to her name, _Must be my section_, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well. I believe that that about covers everything you need to know," she said as she stood and took up the two thicker folders, "here, this is for you," she said handing them each a folder.  
  
"And this is?" Allen asked.  
  
"Your history and background, and your partner's," explained Alana.  
  
"So everything we need to know about ourselves and out partners is in these folders?" Eileen asked.  
  
"You could say that," answered Alana, "Now I have to get back to my regular schedule if you don't mind..." she said.  
  
Without another word Allen and Eileen exited the office and the building.  
  
The next day Eileen went to see her sister, who was rather surprised of how much she had grown in the past two years. She cried of happiness too, which Eileen considered cute. Eileen explained to her everything she had learned, and Marissa met Allen, which would prove to be a burden to Eileen, since Marissa seemed to love bugging Eileen about having a male partner.  
  
Allen observed the two sisters talk for a while; they looked very similar. The both had the same color hair, dark brown (Eileen's was a little lighter) but the lengths varied. While Eileen's hair was long and reached somewhere around her middle back, Marissa's hair reached right above her shoulder. And while Eileen normally kept her hair tied back, Marissa let it down. Eileen was a bit shorter that Marissa, who was almost his height. Their eyes were the same though; an icy light blue that if glared at someone could send chills down their spine.  
  
Their personalities were rather opposites; Marissa seemed a lot more open and daring. She always spoke her mind, too. He noticed that when she asked them "So are you two dating?" so casually. He wasn't experienced in that field. All his life he had trained to be the best, but somehow he didn't really like that, so when Agency requited him he wasn't reluctant. He had never had the time to go in relationships...'always too busy to pay attention to someone,' was what a girl told him once when a few friends got them together.  
  
Eileen was friendly and understanding, and liked to think things before she spoke. She seemed like the type that would avoid combat, but he didn't really know since the situation hadn't occurred yet. She seemed to always want to know everything there was to know, and loved her pokémon more than anyone he had ever seen. But she was also someone that once you befriended could be a good friend, at least that was what he thought.  
  
That day was when they got their "temporary" weapons. They came in a package wrapped with several layers of tape, which Eileen attempted opening with her hands but Allen ended up opening with a pocketknife. Just as Alana had said, they were exact replicas. There was the gold lining and red ribbon on her sword, and the staff was the same shade of metallic blue. Allen said there was no way his gun was a replica, that it was the same as the one he had used before.  
  
"That's impossible, Miss Ackagi told us we needed copies and that originals aren't allowed to new agents...I think," she said in a tone that sounded not- so sure.  
  
"I am telling you this is the original," he assured her.  
  
She sighed, "I suppose we can always call and ask," she said in a tone that normally went accompanied with a "duh!"  
  
After they examined their weapons, and conversed about them, they found a letter that was meant for them to read before looking over the weapons, it read:  
  
_Dear Allen and Eileen;  
I have really high hopes for you and since I know you have to leave tomorrow I decided to give you the original weapons (the replicas wouldn't be done until a week from now! I swear my section needs better funding!) Anyway, I really think you'll be able to make the best out of these weapons and I know you two will make great partners. Good luck on your missions!  
Sincerely,  
Alana Rio Wingg   
P.S.  
I already talked to Mineko-san she's aware of your situation.  
_  
"I told you they were the originals," he teased.  
  
"Of shut up," she answered.  
  
"Heh, looks like someone doesn't like to loose in arguments," he commented.  
  
"Are you getting 'big brotherish' on me?" she asked, making up words as she spoke.  
  
"Maybe," he said.  
  
"Someone's in an awfully good mood," commented Eileen. It was true that since they had spent most of the time together the last three days they had gotten used to dealing with each other, but she still felt a little unfamiliar with him. However, he was one of the few people who actually joked with her, even if this was the first time he did it.  
  
They were in his room, which had been provided by the pokémon center. Eileen had been given a room in a different floor, and they decided that opening the package with weapons inside wouldn't exactly look good in the lobby. Just then the phone rang. Allen picked up on the videophone.  
  
"This is Allen," he said. Eileen could hear the conversation it _was_ a _video_phone.  
  
"Sir, if I am correct you are staying here with someone, right?" Nurse Joy sounded somehow alarmed over the phone.  
  
"Yes," Allen answered, a little confused.  
  
"Well sir, we were wondering if your friend could move in with you for tonight, you see we have two trainers here that need emergency treatment but we have no rooms available, you and your friend are the only people I am sure are traveling together," Nurse Joy explained.  
  
Allen looked over to Eileen; she nodded. She had a habit of putting herself in other people's places a lot; she did that with everyone she met, until she really got to know them. So of course she felt she needed to help the trainers that needed help.  
  
"Yes," Allen told Nurse Joy.  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" she thanked before hanging up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get my stuff," Eileen said as she threw the sword on the bed, why don't you get the couch fixed up so I can sleep on it? Sheets would do nice," she said as she exited the room.  
  
She went back to her room as fast as she could. She entered the room and grabbed her bad from the counter next to the door. Next she went over to a small table and picked up a few books she had been reading and her CD player. She stuffed it all in her bag and did a quick check-up over the rest of the room and went out. Just then, Nurse Joy came rushing; two Chansey came helping a female trainer get to the room. Eileen rushed over to help the trainer. As she placed the trainers arm over her shoulder for support, she noticed the girl was wearing a necklace, it looked very cheap, it was long, and made out of half-burned cloth, but what really got her attention was the card at the end of it, it looked just like her ID!   
  
Muahaha! There's the longest chappy yet! d'ya like it? hate it? review!


	4. CH3 Secret

Author's Note: I'M SO OSRRY! My computer went spaz and my other story got removed so I've been interent-less! Please please please forgive me! Thanks to Ping-Pong 1 for reviewing! I'll be sure to read your stories soon! oh, and here's a little correction for chappy 1. When it says that everyone looked fourtenn and fifteen, I meant to say fifteen and sixteen. Allen is 14 and Eileen is 13 now, just thought you'd want to know   
  
I love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: just cuz I haven't put a disclaimer in my last two chappy's... I don't own any of the purchaseable pokemon products, just this fic. If you steal it I will catch you! And I am not making any profit out of this, just the joy of keeping my reader(s?) happy! On with the story!   
  
Chapter 3 -/- Secret  
  
Eileen helped the trainer in the room and tucked her into bed. Then going out to help the Chansey with the second wounded trainer, which she set down at the couch and covered with some of the extra sheets. She sat next to the bed and took the card from the night table, where it had been placed. She read over it "Laura Marinno" read as the name, it had a _Sigma_ symbol next to it. Her hair was a bright pink in the picture; it was up in pigtails. Now her hair looked more like a dark red-brown color and was down, the ends scorched. And her eyes were closed, but in the picture they were bright blue.  
  
Eileen turned to look at the other trainer, whom she surprisingly found staring right back at her. "You're awake," she said as she walked over, putting the ID card down. "Can you speak?" she asked.  
  
The girl stayed quiet, and looked over at Laura, whom Eileen supposed, was her partner.  
  
"You two are agents," Eileen informed.  
  
The girl was shocked, different thoughts started running through her mind as she attempted to stand.  
  
"And so am I," Eileen finished, calming down the other Agent. "Who did this to you?" she asked in a lighter tone.  
  
The girl sighed, and handed Eileen her ID card.  
  
It read "Rulia Romero" and the _Sigma _symbol next to it as well as two asterisks. "You're a senior Agent and you're paired up with a novice?" Eileen asked.  
  
"A talented novice," Rulia corrected, her scorched blonde bangs falling over her face, making her blue-gray eyes almost invisible to see.  
  
"Okay, so who did this to you?" Eileen asked, getting back on subject.  
  
"First, who are you?" Rulia sounded very doubtful of Eileen, so she had to hand over her own ID card.  
  
"Eileen Crimfire...you...just started," Rulia guessed, Eileen didn't know how.  
  
"Er...yes that's right, I'm joining the _Omega_ section tomorrow, but I'm sure Miss Ackagi will like to know what happened to you," Eileen explained.  
  
"Omega? That's funny, I heard only experienced Agents enter that unit, in fact, I'm sure of it," Rulia said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Eileen asked. She was rather taken back by the comment.  
  
"I suppose your partner must be a senior three stars, at least," Rulia continued.  
  
"Actually he just got his weapon," Eileen said, confused.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Rulia snapped.  
  
"All right...then why don't you tell me how things are supposed to be," Eileen said trying to calm the wounded Agent down.  
  
"Within unit "Hack" there are a total of seven sections. _Delta_, _Gamma_, _Lambda_, _Psi_, and _Sigma_ are normal sections where most new trainers go. Sections _Xi_ and _Omega_ are sections to which you are upgraded too, not assigned to. Unless you're partner is a third star senior Agent. As you can see, I am part of the _Sigma_ section, as soon as I get my third star I plan to request a promotion to The _Omega_ section. And now I see a total amateur entering _Omega_ section...hard to believe," Rulia said, a certain tone of regret in her voice.  
  
Eileen didn't know how to console the Agent. It was obvious she felt betrayed. Rulia had worked so hard to get into a section that Eileen was getting in by simple admission, Eileen came to the conclusion it was better to get off the topic.  
  
"I don't know what to say, but I really must know what happened to you," Eileen insisted.  
  
"We got attacked by Team Rocket, well, we sort off, and messed up an assignment..." Rulia began  
  
"An assignment?"  
  
"We were to get a stolen item back from them, but we got caught...and barely managed to escape."  
  
"I see...well, it is best for you to get your rest. I will be leaving tomorrow, I look forward to seeing you in the _Omega_ section," Eileen said as she stood up, picked up her things, and headed for the door. She exited the room and headed over to Allen's. Just then, a thought came to her head. _Allen wouldn't try to do anything to me...right? I mean, I am sleeping in his room and all...and we've only known each other for three days..._she blushed, _he won't try anything, she finally resolved, he's not the type, and if he does, I'll just put that sword of mine to use_, she grinned mischievously.  
  
She knocked on his door and he came to open it, "What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"The wounded trainers...they were agents, I stayed and talked to one of them," Eileen explained.  
  
"Agents? But weren't they on critical condition?" he asked, a little surprised.  
  
"Yes..." she answered, "They are part of the _Sigma_ section in unit Hack."  
  
"And what did they say?" he inquired.  
  
Eileen managed her way past him, "That they were hurt by Team Rocket, I suppose they mean the famous crime organization. And I got some info on Agency too," she placed her backpack on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Agency? Like what?" he asked, he was pretty sure he knew everything there was to know about the organization he worked for.  
  
"Well, it seems that out of all seven sections in this unit, two you can't be assigned to, you need to be upgraded to," Eileen explained as she looked over the couch, it now had few sheets over it and a pillow on one end.  
  
"Well that's a lot of info," he commented.  
  
"And we were assigned to one of those units," Eileen continued, ignoring him. "There is a way to be assigned to those sections, and that is for your partner to be a third star senior," she finished. She sat on the couch and reached for her bag.  
  
"So _Omega_ is a "special" section..." Allen thought out loud, "You think finishing training in half the time as normal has something to do with it?" he asked, now speaking to Eileen  
  
"Can't say I think that has nothing to do with it...but still, it seems weird," She took some clothes out of her bag; jeans weren't exactly her choice of pajamas.  
  
"Should we ask Mineko?" he planned on asking the superior anyway, but wanted his partners opinion.  
  
"If she didn't tell us it's for a reason, perhaps we can let it pass and try to figure what she's up to..." Eileen answered as she went in the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out wearing a baggy pair of pants and a long shirt. She had her hair down and she sighed as she laid herself on the couch, she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"You think she's up to something?" he asked.  
  
"Not necessarily," she answered, "but if she is I want to know."  
  
Without another word they both went to sleep. They had to get back to New Bark Town before noon the next day.  
  
The next day they arrived at Violet City at 11:35am.  
  
It didn't take them long to report to Mineko's office. They had landed just a few minutes away from the lodge. When they got to the lodge all they had to do was get their ID's scanned and wait until Mineko decided to see them, which didn't take long.  
  
"You're back early!" she greeted from her seat.  
  
"Well, we didn't really have anything to do," Allen explained.  
  
Mineko smiled, "so what can I do for you?"  
  
Allen looked over at Eileen; "I wanted to ask you something..." she began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Eileen looked at Mineko, "I want to know how agents are assigned to different sections...is it by skill? Age? Or just randomly?" Eileen continued.  
  
Mineko seemed a bit confused by the question. "Well, there are seven units, we basically assign agents due to their skills," Mineko explained, "but really what kind of question is that?"  
  
Eileen kept quiet for a minute.  
  
"We met an agent in Goldenrod from section _Sigma_, they told us that you, or your partner needed to be at least a third star senior to be upgraded to sections _Omega_ and _Xi_," Allen finished for Eileen.  
  
Eileen looked over at him with a slight smile, _Thank you_.  
  
"What they told you is true, however, I believe that section _Omega_ is best for you both. And I am sure it will not take either of you long to reach a third star," Mineko assured, smiling. "Section _Omega_ will be back tomorrow morning, you are free until then."  
  
The rest of the day was boring. Eileen spent it looking over Allen's info she had gotten from Alana. The first several pages were his statistics, age, height, weight, gender, origin, etc. She looked over the "past" section, like he had said; he was from Pallet Town and had traveled around Kanto earning badges from the eight gyms. That he had trained in the Saffron Academy for a year and then transferred to the Fuchsia City Academy. _That's not right, he said he had trained in the Fuchsia Academy for two years...oh hell, I'll talk to him later_.  
  
The folder went on until the day he partnered up with her. She sighed as she moved on to the next page; "Notes." She began reading before dropping the papers on the floor and going to find Allen.  
  
It didn't take her long to find him; he was looking over her folder. She walked up to him and stared as he sipped some coffee. "What is it?" he looked up at her.  
  
"You...You're a psy--," she wasn't able to finish. Allen leapt to his feet and placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up.  
  
"Not so loud!" he whispered.  
  
She took a long breath and moved his hand away from her mouth. "You're psychic?!" she asked in a whisper.  
  
"Let's talk about this somewhere more private," he pleaded as he dragged her to a room.  
  
"Now explain!" she demanded. "You're a psychic?"  
  
"Sort of..." Allen said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"You either are or you either aren't."  
  
"All right... I am a psychic, but I have barely any control over my "powers" and I don't even consider using them."  
  
Eileen was a little confused, "You don't use them? But that's just... do you know how many people would give everything for psychic powers?"  
  
"It's not a matter of choice...who gets them and who doesn't...and last time I tried to use them I nearly killed my pokémon..." He explained. "I don't want you to tell anyone in our section...I would make you forget," he said as he raised a hand over her forehead.  
  
Suddenly Eileen was scared, was he going to erase her memory? But he said he wasn't going to use his powers...  
  
"But I'm afraid I might erase all of your mind while I'm at it," he took his hand back.  
  
"You are that powerful?" she asked, barely being able to hold back the feeling of fear she had just felt.  
  
"Yes...but I can't use my powers...I won't until I can use them correctly. Now drop the subject. I don't want to talk about it," he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Eileen fell on a chair that was behind her (conveniently). _Erase my mind?!_ She thought as she tried to call back all she had ever heard about psychic humans. She knew Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron City, was one, and that their powers included telekinesis, mind reading, mind control, _I think that's it..._ Remembering an old book she had read on psychic pokémon, she recalled a few pieces of information:  
  
_Psychic pokémon are unique for their abilities, which consist mainly of mind attacks.  
  
Pokémon that have a psychic attribute are weak to dark attributed pokémon.  
  
Psychic attacks have no or little effect on ghost pokémon.  
  
Psychic abilities include telekinesis, mind reading, mind control, foretelling, and to some extent can erase or modify memories._  
  
That was about all she could remember, she had never been really interested in psychics, but now that she knew her partner was one.... And why had he lied to her? _Well, I suppose he didn't want me to even consider the idea..._  
  
She took a pokéball from her hip and threw it. Out materialized a very well groomed Espeon, its jewel shining red like a third eye as it walked over to its trainer and sat next to her.  
  
Eileen smiled and scratched the violet-furred critter behind its long ears, "Prrrrrr..." it purred. "What do you know about psychic pokémon?" she asked Espeon.  
  
Espeon turned her head as she read Eileen's mind, then she purred again.  
  
Eileen smiled, "I already know everything you know?"  
  
Espeon nodded, then placed her head under Eileen's hand for her ears to be scratched. Eileen complied and scratched her ears.  
  
"C'mon," she said, taking her hand away from Espeon, "Let's take a walk."  
  
Eileen and Espeon went back to where Eileen had left her folder, _Allen would KILL me if someone else knew of his little secret..._ she thought to herself as she picked up the folder and made sure all papers were in place. Then she went to see Mineko.  
  
"This is your second time today, Eileen, what is it?" she asked. Mineko was the top of the Hack unit, Agents (specially novices) were NOT supposed to see her twice a day.  
  
"I want to know why I was paired with Allen," Eileen asked, noticing that Espeon had taken a hostile attitude. Staying on her feet and refusing to sit and relax like she normally did.  
  
"Because you two are best suited to work with each other," Mineko explained.  
  
"All right. I suppose the fact that he's a psychic didn't have anything to do with the assigning..." Eileen commented.  
  
Mineko stared at her for a minute, "So you know?" she asked, but didn't give Eileen a chance to answer, "You talked to him about it too. But he did tell you he doesn't use his powers, and you are wondering why he lied about being only in the Fuchsia Academy, when he was really a transfer from the Saffron Academy. Well I might as well let you know he hates being a psychic, has absolutely no control over his powers, and refuses to train with them. It took Sabrina a year of training with him so that he would accept he was a psychic, before that the idea made him revolt."  
  
Eileen was taken back by the story. Revolt? That was a little extreme. _I guess being different isn't that great..._ she thought to herself.  
  
"It certainly isn't," answered Mineko, standing from her desk and slapping her hand on it. "Perhaps I do have to be honest with you, completely. You have an incredible ability to understand non-humans, you and your pokémon share a relationship of friendship instead of the standard "I am you master" one. I believed that since you two finished training at around the same time, and you had met even before your contract, even if just for a few minutes, you would be able to understand and help him, like you do with your pokémon, after all, he doesn't consider himself totally human. It's strange, to him he is something else floating out there, he cannot find a place, but he knows how to act normal, arrogant even. He's a great actor."  
  
"How do you know how he feels? Have you been inside his mind? Checking on him? Are you some sort of psychic too?" Eileen questioned, she wasn't particularly happy with Mineko talking as if she knew Allen inside out; it irritated her.  
  
_"As a matter of fact I am,"_ Eileen heard Mineko's voice inside her head. Espeon began to look around, she could feel Mineko's energy, and it was confusing her.  
  
"Eileen Crimfire, you are dismissed," Mineko said out loud as the door opened behind Eileen, and she walked out half angry, half scared, followed by her loyal Espeon.  
  
That night, Eileen thought about everything that Mineko had said, she could imagine Mineko saying "Allen needs support and I've decided you'd make a perfect armrest for him," and smiling. But again, Eileen thought that perhaps Allen did need the support, that maybe he was really suffering inside, bottling it all up...She slowly drifted off to sleep, thanks to her Espeon's calming purring.  
  
Next morning, she woke to find her Espeon sleeping against her chest. She had wrapped her arms around it and it had basically taken the role of the night companion Umbreon usually played. She returned Espeon to her pokéball and headed downstairs.  
  
There were more people in the room than usual; they all wore similar clothing, jeans and white shirts with dark blue jackets. She thought she would stand out, wearing her black jeans and a blue shirt with her gray sweater around her waist. _What's with all the people?_ She wondered. She noticed, for the very first time, Mineko, outside her office! She knew Mineko had to go out of her office to sleep and eat, but it just seemed surprising to see her out.  
  
Suddenly, Eileen felt a hand grab her shoulder. She turned around violently and found Allen's dark blue eyes staring at her surprised. "I'm sorry," she apologized.  
  
"For what?" he asked. It was obvious he had forgiven her for the whole "psychic conversation." But was it right to tell him she knew about the whole "revolted because of his psychic powers"?  
  
"I..." she began, but looked around, too crowded. "It's nothing," she smiled.  
  
"Allen, Eileen," called Mineko. She was over around the middle of the room, waving at them.  
  
They crossed the room over to where Mineko was. "I want you to meet the leader of section _Omega_," she said as she pointed to a woman next to her. She had dark indigo hair tied back with a burgundy ribbon. Her eyes were a sharp darker blue, she smiled at them, "Hello, I am Mia Kyomi," she said as she stretched out her hand. Allen and Eileen shook hands with Mia, "So you are the new recruits?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"All right then, let me see your ID cards," she said.  
  
They both took out their ID's and handed them over, "I see both of you are novice Agents..." Mia turned to Mineko, "this is _Omega_ section, remember?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know the rules, but these two graduated in half the time a normal Agent does and they each are very unique and able," Mineko sounded very sure and amiable, "If they do not match your standards you can always decline them to _Sigma_ or Gamma sections," Mineko explained.  
  
_Sigma? Isn't that the section that Rulia was in? Rulia!_ Eileen remembered the wounded Agent back at Goldenrod City.  
  
"Excuse me, Mineko-san," she said, making Mineko look from her conversation with Mia.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There was an Agent named Rulia back at Goldenrod City, she was hurt badly, her partner, Laura, was also hurt...I think they were sent on a mission to investigate Team Rocket," Eileen said.  
  
"Rulia and Laura, eh? They must be the ones that told you about the distribution method...so they're hurt..." Mineko had a thoughtful expression, "Thank you for telling me this," she said, "Now I have to get back to work. Mia, please explain the procedures and introduce them to the rest of the section," she said as she headed for the stairs, without finishing her conversation with Mia.

Hehe. that's it for now! Review review review!  
oh... and I promise to update within the next week after my next review!


	5. CH4 Section

Kyaaa! Soooooooooooory my peeps! I've been off to places! Europe and North America and now South America! I ahve finally gotten ahold of some internet spair time and can now post this up! YEY!

To all my readers (are there any?): I love you all! Really!

Chapter 4 -/- Section

Mia walked Eileen and Allen to the main desk, and went to a computer, accessing some files. Eileen looked around the room, there were only about ten more Agents in the room, and they all seemed more to be older than 17, Mia herself looked about 20.

"Well I know you two aren't registered yet," Mia said as she looked over her computer screen, "So we might as well get you listed and move on to Azalea Town..." she trailed off as she over what little they had on their permanent files as agents. "I see no one's given a pokedex or you pokegear yet, must have slipped Alana's mind while she argued for your weapons...." She laughed as she pictured Alana discussing with her own unit on the phone, "wait here, I'll get you some," she rushed upstairs and entered Mineko's office without knocking, coming out with two pokedex and pokegear in hand. She walked over back to where Eileen and Allen where standing and handed them one of each.

Eileen held her pokedex and looked over it with curiosity as she remembered how the trainers that always went to challenge Clair always had a pokedex and their pokegear with them. Her pokedex was a bright red color and had a small pokeball sketched on it somewhere around the middle, Allen's was the same model, but his was back and the pokeball was sketched in red. She had seen many versions of the pokedex, but this was the first time she saw this version. Unlike the ones she normally saw that flipped open like a book, this one was more of a rectangle and opened twice. She flipped open the two parts of it, the top " opened over it and the middle ¼ opened to its right, the division seemed to be marked by the pokeball on it. It had a blank screen where the top had opened and something that looked like an arrow board, "start' & "select" buttons, and "A" & "B" buttons of her Playstation 2 controllers. She was a little confused at that fact.

The pokegear, she noticed, would replace her watch. It had different options in it that made it able to hold telephone numbers, a map, and a radio, all in the size of a watch! It was mostly gray and the time 12:00 was on the screen, waiting to be adjusted.

Mai explained to them how to operate their pokegear and afterwards told them to take out their ID cards. "These pokedex were given to us by an association made by several professors who support our organization. They are pretty much like the regular pokedex, but when an agent swipes their ID card here," she pointed at a rupture in the solid part of the pokedex that went from top to bottom, "your Agent data will be displayed. But right now we need to get your data in them," She signaled them to pass their ID cards (the barcode area) through the rupture.

Eileen watched as her picture appeared on the screen and a voice spoke. "Eileen Crimfire. Trainer from Blackthorn City, ID # 09420. 14 years of age," it said. Allen's did the same for his, "Allen Fugissaki. Trainer from Pallet Town, ID # 05996. 15 years of age."

Mai took up Allen's pokedex and swiped her card through it. "Agent Allen Fugissaki Section Ω, ID # 12162," it said now, as his statistics rolled across the screen over his picture. Then followed Eileen, "Agent Eileen Crimfire Section Ω, ID # 49003."

Mia explained that the pokedex would keep a record of the pokemon each of them saw and it would keep tabs on their behavior as well, though she didn't explain how. She took the pokedex and inserted one at a time in a sort of "pokedex slot" the computer had, and on the screen came their information, "Now you're registered as part of section Omega," Mia explained.

After handing the pokedex back to their new owners she moved on to explaining about the pokegear. She explained it could be used a lot of different ways, as Eileen had discovered earlier. Mia taught them how to swap phone numbers, by holding the pokegears in front of each other and pressing one of the buttons on it. She made them swap numbers with herself, each other, and the computer in lobby, which according to Mia, had Mineko's phone number in it.

After the poke explanation, Mia walked back to the front of the room, she clapped her hands one time and whistled; everyone looked over. "Section Ω, I would like to like you to meet our newest members, Eileen Crimfire and Allen Fugissaki," She said as she looked over to the partners.

"So which one's the senior?"

"He must be, she's too young"

"They _both_ look pretty young..."

"Give 'em a chance!"

"Yeah, they are Agents on _our_ section, you know"

Voices began to rise, when things got too loud, Mia repeated the signal, one clap, one high whistle, "Please make them feel welcomed," she suggested in a tone that made it sound like an order.

"Now, we need to leave for Azalea Town," she said turning her attention from the new partners, "Keilin, Adam please watch over Eileen and Allen," she signaled to two of the older members to her left.

The senior agents walked over to Eileen and Allen. "So, what section are you guys from?" he asked, violet eyes beaming with curiosity.

Allen and Eileen exchanged glances and remembered what Mineko had said about an "exception" for both of them, "Actually we're both novices," Allen said.

"But that's--" Adam began.

"Impossible," Allen finished for him, "According to Mineko, we're an 'exception' to that rule, she said it had something to do with graduating in half the time a normal agent does," he half-lied. Mineko had never said such a thing, yet he, and Eileen, and everyone so far involved with the new-assigned agents, knew it was _part_ of the reason.

"You graduated in half the time? Now that's impressive," Keilin said, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. She had light cerulean eyes and dark green hair, "So she assigned you to an advanced unit because of your 'incredible skill'," she said smiling and eyeing the two, and then smirking, "Well, that won't matter once you're settled with the group."

Eileen smiled at the comment; she felt less out of place, as any new comer would. "So you two are...?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm Keilin Hyrum, and this guy's my partner, Adam Elliot," Keilin explained, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Eileen said as she stretched out her hand for Keilin to shake, but Adam beat her.

"It's a pleasure," he said smiling slyly while holding her hand. Keilin came over and pushed him out of the way and took Eileen's hand, "_You_ go and greet Allen," she whispered to Adam.

Adam mumbled and shook Allen's hand, "So, what weaponry do you specialize in?"

Keilin smiled, "Don't get too close to Adam," she warned, "he shows his liking for girls a little too much, if you know what I mean... and a young, innocent looking woman like yourself could be his next target," Keilin said in a joking tone, but was dead serious.

Eileen blushed at the comment, but brushed it off. "I see," she smiled.

It was around two in the afternoon that Mia led the section outside and instructed they would go by foot. It would take them about two to three days to get to Azalea Town, and it was decided they would not travel by night.

They began out through Route 32 past the entrance to the Ruins of Alph. The route was a rocky landscape that contained a 'bridge' that went over water, because the land part in that area was too close to the trees perhaps. 

Not too long after they began walking, Keilin had started in a conversation with other Agents and Adam was trying to hit on a particularly pretty blonde Agent that was blushing at his comments.

Allen walked up to Eileen, "So what were you apologizing for this morning?" he asked in a carefree, yet somehow concerned tone.

"Oh, well...you seemed really upset last night after I talked to you about you psychic powers," Eileen explained, looking down. '

"Don't worry about it, and I'm sorry too, for lying to you," He said, Eileen knew he was talking about the academy transfer from Saffron to Fuchsia.

"Oh it's alright, I understand," she smiled at him.

The day worn off quickly and Mia told them to prepare camp when they found themselves in front of the Union Cave. There weren't enough tents to share, and they were too many to fit in the pokemon center, so they borrowed some blankets and camped outside, setting two fires. Allen and Eileen sat around the one with Keilin and Adam, they talked and ate and then went to sleep.

Next morning it was the smell of food that had woke Eileen. She stretched as she remembered she had actually changed into her pajamas for the oddest reason that she could not figure out, but she recalled she hadn't been the only one. She took some clothes and a brush out of her bag and went over the pokemon center to change.

Allen woke up soon after her, noticing and remembering the same thing, he unknowingly copied her, taking clothes out of his bag and walking over to the pokemon center, not willing to change with all those older women around him.

He got to the pokemon center and as he was walking in noticed a fully well rested Eileen walking towards him with a bunch of evolved Eevee behind her. He blinked and rubbed his left eye, then looked again, they were still there.

Eileen noticed him staring at her blankly, she approached him and stood in front of him looking at his trance-like expression staring unfocused a little past her.

The Eevee on Eileen shoulders turned its head even more confused than its master, and slowly leaned forward and licked Allen's nose. The Eevee knew who Allen was and vaguely remembered him, but it was just odd for him to stare at it and its relatives like that.

Allen snapped out of the trance and focused his eyes back on Eileen and her...swarm. There was one of every Eevee evolution. Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon, and then there was the small Eevee on Eileen's shoulder. "Tell me those aren't the Eevee from two years ago..." he said in disbelief.

"They are, they were tired of the pokeball so I decided to let them out, don't worry, I'll put 'em back when we go in the cave," she explained.

He still stared at all the Eevee evolutions, which stared back him as if saying, "What are you looking at me like that for?" he could almost hear the thoughts of one, the Jolteon, which stared at him rather bitterly; _"I'm going to shock him so bad...."_

Allen walked past Eileen and into the restroom to change. When he came out she was waiting for him. "What did you wait for?"

"You"

"We're partners, right?"

"Well yeah, but –"

"And you want to know about them," she pointed to the pokemon at her feet. He sighed and nodded.

"So how did you get the stones? I can understand Espeon and Umbreon, but elemental rocks are very expensive," he said, looking over at the yawning Flareon.

Eileen opened the door to the pokecenter and walked out, followed by her Eevee and Allen, "Yeah I know, I got the fire, water, and thunder elemental stones as a late birthday present when I turned twelve from my sis, right after she was promoted to chief in the Crimfire company," Eileen explained smiling.

"I see...so those six, are now these...six," it still seemed hard for Allen to believe that his partner owned the five Eevee evolutions. However, he didn't get to say anything else, because within the next minute, about three fourths of the unit was petting and praising the Eevee, not giving him a chance to speak.

The crowding stopped when Jolteon gave a light shock as warning that it was getting annoyed and walked over to sit besides it trainer, glaring at every Agent in sight. The Vaporeon too, kept melting into liquid and reforming to show her wanting to get away, and Flareon had resorted to feinting bite attacks. Eevee remained well out of reach around Eileen's neck, Umbreon had given quite the bad impression when it began to growl at everyone that came close to it, running away to it's master's side, and Espeon was using her powers to direct everyone's attention to her counterparts, sitting close to Eileen and wrapping her tail around her leg.

Eileen panicked for a moment when she saw how irritated her pokemon were at the attention and called them back, leaving out only the Eevee around her neck and the growling Umbreon, which made everyone complaint, "C'mon! Let 'em out a little longer!" said the blonde trainer Eileen had seen Adam talking to. Everyone started to ask and plead for Eileen to let her pokemon out again, and it got to a point were Umbreon gave a quick, sharp screech to shut everyone up and urged Eileen to return her to the pokeball. Eileen gave up and returned Umbreon as well.

"I'm sorry, it seems my pokemon don't like human contact as much as I thought," Eileen apologized, "Perhaps some other time, when their not feeling...harassed," she explained as she got through the crowd that quickly dispersed.

Eileen sighed as she felt the Eevee at her neck give a sigh of relief as it came out of Its hiding place behind her hair and placed itself around her shoulders.

Eileen kept walking and noticed two trainers that hadn't even noticed the commotion about her Eevee, they were two women, the older one was sitting down. She had bone-white hair and sunglasses covered her eyes. She wore pants of pure white and a light see-through violet long shirt over a white tank top. The younger one had pitch-black hair and eyes; she was standing and looking over her counterpart. She wore black leather al over her body, pants, jacket, gloves, everything. Perhaps Eileen was staring at them too obviously.

"Those are Lucifer and Karla," came a voice behind her as Eileen turned around and saw it was Mia. "Lucifer's the white one. She's a psychic; all of her pokemon have a psychic attribute. Karla's a dark trainer, she was assigned with Lucifer so that Lucifer wouldn't go out of control, being psychic and all..." Mia explained.

Eileen thought for a minute, _Yea, dark pokemon are really powerful against psychics... _she wondered what Lucifer's case was...but more so, what Karla's case was. Being paired up with a powerful psychic that could turn dangerous? _Wait...isn't that my situation?_ She looked around to Allen, then shook her head.

So so...? Anybody out there? eh? please please please review!


End file.
